


Monster stories

by GhoulCourierSix



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulCourierSix/pseuds/GhoulCourierSix
Summary: This is where i will be posting my monster related stories, stories with adult content will have warnings put in. All comments are welcome and feel free to suggest us prompts





	1. Chapter 1

Ocean man

The streets poured with creatures, human and none humans alike, the  
smell of freshly baked bread filled the air, it seemed that the yearly  
festival had begun. It had become a time of celebration since 100 years  
today that monsters and humans had put aside their differences and  
started to live together in peace.  
Me? Well I’m a human of course and it’s nice to see how times have  
changed, hearing nothing but disgusting stories about what atrocities  
human and monsters had done years and years ago.  
I dance through the crowds feeling slightly intimidated buy the bigger  
more bulkier bodies that tower over me. Orcs, Vampires, Lizard  
creatures, you name it. I’m used to getting hit from pillar to post by  
these monsters but I know they don’t mean it. Obviously security is tight  
everywhere since some can’t be trusted to not try and devour another  
human, the good thing is that they get put down swiftly but I understand  
why some think that all of us living together is such a bad idea.  
Finally exiting from the suffocating fog of people the crowd had thinned  
down in this area of the town, don’t get me wrong I love going to the  
yearly festival but I’d never pass up going to the pond to visit my  
favorite monster. I gained a small skip to step the air brushing through  
my red locks, my heart pounding against my rib cage. The scenery  
quickly changing from a modern city the a medieval stony pathway that  
leads to the most beautiful forest in the city, the leafs the greenest the  
flowers blooming, the smell of life and fresh grass dominating the air. I  
look to my left seeing the old dirt road spotting the shimmering pond  
water through the trees making my way towards the water the little  
chirps of birds and the feeling of tranquility washing over me.  
Walking closer to the pond side small flower heads coating the water  
top, a group of Koi fish swimming in circles picking at the tiny specks of  
bacteria for nourishment, sitting on a clean polished oak bench my eyes  
just following the fishes hypnotic movements, the thoughts of him  
crossing my mind, those deathly but gentle claws that scratch my scalp  
with he plays with my hair or that soft long black tongue, I wish he’d  
take that mask off In public though so people can see how handsome he  
is but I understand that he’s self conscious about the acid burns that  
paint his cheeks.

 

Too busy in deep thought I don’t notice the thick arms wrapping around  
me from behind and a scaly dry pair of lips pressing against my exposed  
neck also feeling the tickling of a soft beard. I jolt slightly turning my  
head quickly seeing blue lips curl into a smile barely showing his razor  
sharp teeth, a grin spreads across my face the scent of his strong  
aftershave invading my senses.

“I’m sorry my love did I scare you?” he interrupts my high adding a dark  
chuckle to the end of his words sitting next to me on the bench resting  
his backpack next to his leg.

“No” i quickly dart back rolling my eyes and folding my arms.

He laughs again his pitch black eyes squinting as his grin gets bigger his  
sharp teeth now coming into full view, I notice he doesn’t have his mask  
on, he must’ve taken it off to surprise me and also that nobody is around  
either, he turns his attention to the pond watching the mosquitoes  
hovering just above the water. Leaning over I take his scaly hand in mine  
lacing our fingers together, his sharp claws gently digging into my skin,  
looking over I see his external gills flicking back a small shy smile on his  
lips and his tail swaying more than usual, his cheek and parts of his neck  
are a lighter blue than the rest of his face, the patches on his face seem  
sore and painful but his beard covers some of the weaker scars, it looks  
slightly scruffy but it’s unbelievably soft.

“I noticed that the yearly festival is on, why aren’t you there enjoying  
yourself?” he breaks the silent looking at me, the sun making his skin  
shine, he looks like an angel.

“I want to spend this with you, you’re more important” I say with a  
blush coating my cheeks.

“I’d love to spend the day with you” His blue cheeks darken making  
his black markings more distinctive.

“Besides I’ve been wanting to show you something” he chirps up with  
a grin.  
I raise an eyebrow at his sudden burst of excitement, he doesn’t say

 

anything but stands up unzipping his bag taking out his golden mask  
with blue filters so it can hide his eyes, slipping it on he lets out a little  
sigh of relief, having his mask off for too long in public must've been  
killing him, his external gills sticking out flicking slightly, he holds out  
his hand after putting on his backpack.  
I slip my hand into his standing up I can see his small smile through  
the mask, he leads me through an unknown part of the forest, even  
though I trust him with my life I couldn’t help feel the knot forming in  
my stomach. Was it excitement? Fear? Hunger?  
My fears and thoughts soon evaporated when we escaped the  
confines of the forest, an even bigger clearer pond entered my view,  
it was like a giant pool!  
He turned looking at me the grin never having left his lips he lets go of  
my hand jogging over to a small rock taking off his backpack hiding it  
behind the rock slipping off his mask his shoulder length shaggy hair  
falling gracefully on his shoulders, I look at him with a confused  
expression watching his movements.  
He bends forward gripping his light blue tee by the hem and lifting it  
over his head throwing it on top of his bag, my face lights up like the  
northern lights, feeling my cheeks burning scanning his flat broad  
chest how the black markings swerve along his body, he looks like a  
Picasso painting brought to life.

“Well?” he looks at me with a glint of mystery in his eyes, his fingers  
fiddling to unzip his pants.

“What the hell are you talking about? I don’t even know what you’re  
doing!” I raise my voice in disbelief and confusion my hands flailing to  
hide my bashful behavior.

“I’m taking us swimming and I don’t want us to get our clothes wet”  
He shouts back in return with a light hearted giggle to his tone.

I roll my eyes slowly slipping my jacket off feeling a sense of exposure  
washing over me as I slip my shirt over my head being left in my black  
sports bra the cool air nipping at my skin making me shiver. I look  
over while pulling my shorts down seeing he’s already got his boxers  
around his ankles.

“Holy shit on a Christmas cracker he’s completely naked!” I feel like  
my heart is in my mouth and my stomach has just blown up seeing his  
perky behind waddling over to the edge of the pond his extremely  
long and thick tail waving around the wind combing through his hair.

Honestly it’s a good thing he has a sheath otherwise I would’ve ran  
away with my none existent tail between my legs.  
I finish stripping myself off my arms quickly folding around my breasts  
to protect myself from the unknown perverted birds that lurk the  
branches, their beady eyes digging into my naked flesh, I shudder at  
the thought.  
I shuffle closer to the ponds edge my feet scratching along the tiny  
jagged pebbles that litter the floor sending shocks of slight pain  
coursing through my body, noticing that he’d already made himself  
home to the waters swimming around like a shark hunting for its pray.  
I gently dip my toe into the water the lukewarm temperature calming  
my nerves, stepping further into the water letting it envelop me.  
I feel his scaly but fluffy tail curl around my leg the water swaying  
slightly with his movements, big strong arms wrapping around my  
small frame pulling me against his chest, I can hear his heart beating  
lowly in my ear, it’s lulling me into a deep hypnotic dream, I hear a  
small huff of a laugh, he must be looking down at me with that  
adorable smirk and those big glossy eyes.  
I press my lips against his chest, he shudders at my touch as I let out a  
small giggle, his fingers brush through my hair, those sharp talons  
gently scraping my scalp I let out a little purr snuggling myself deeper  
into his embrace.  
I yelp as he pulls me ontop of him, he floats really well like a sponge in  
a bath, giggling at the thought I let myself use him as my personal  
pool floater, he traces small shapes on my bare back the intoxicating  
feeling making my skin tingle, I look up at him shocked to see he’s  
staring right back at me.

“What?” He chuckles not breaking eye contact.

I lean up cupping his cheek my fingers getting knitted in his soft beard  
the smell of his aftershave still burning in my nose.  
“You really are my Ocean Man” Still caressing his cheek, a slight blush  
forming on his skin.  
“I’ll always be your Ocean Man” he says back with a loving gaze.  
He always will be no matter what happens.


	2. -My love for you-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 800+
> 
> Pairing: Atlas x Fem!Reader
> 
> Writer's notes: This is my first ever fic about my buff boy Atlas, I hope you enjoy it! I've been wanting to write my boy for awhile.
> 
> Warnings: slight talk of sexual attraction but no smut this time I'm sorry ;-;

You don't know what time it is when you stir in your sleep, the groggy mist of exhaustion washes over you as you feel the mattress drastically dip causing you to roll slightly.

Your back is met with the rough feeling of scales and muscle, you instantly relax knowing he is back home safely.

This thing, this monster that people teach you to fear is the most gentle creature you've ever encountered, even though he can crush you without any effort he treats you like a delicate flower and even though you like his rough tendencies you can't help but love his romantic and gentleman like personality.

Even though you never say anything about the puddle of water you feel against your clothes every morning when you both first moved in together he sensed it could make you sick so he dried himself after his night bath as to not make you wet or he'd always cover you in his sloppy kisses and licks after a long day's work and how he'd cover his body with yours on cold winter nights, the man can't talk but it's like you speak the same language, like you understand each other on a level deeper than words, he also responds to his name and yours too, that's all you need.

When things started to get serious you wanted to study every part of him, the little bumps on his tongue or his thick huge arms with the most chunky claws you've ever seen and his webbed fingers and feet or his tail that wraps around you like a blanket as you run your fingers along his scales noting every bump, every scratch and every change in colour. You honestly expected him to smell like fish but surprisingly he smelt more like sea water and fresh air.

You feel his heartbeat against your back and his breath hitting the back of your neck making your (h/c) hair sway slightly, shivering slightly you feel his arm wrapping around you, the claws on his feet gently scratch the skin on your legs causing you to let out a pained hum. You snuggle into his grasp as you trail your fingers along his thick fingers. You could feel every muscle tense against your back shooting a hot fuzz to your core, he didn't need to do anything other than be himself to make you want him more than the normal human, the aura he gave off, his territorial stance and god that smirk he does when he knows he's driving you up the wall and how he purrs in your ear giving a slight nip to your lobe to tease you, so insufferable but so irresistible, he is so feral but so human too that's what is so fascinating about him.

You change your position so you're facing him, since he's so tall you're met with his chest which you can't help but place a kiss against, he lets out a quiet growl and tightens his grip causing you to giggle at his reaction you shuffle up so you're face to face, his deep black obsidian eyes bore into your (e/c) ones you can already sense his little smirk through the dark, you're happy you got the apartment upgraded, bigger furniture, taller doorways all the jazz because you're sure you'd both be on the floor by now.

"Stop that smirking mister" you poke his nose gently causing him to huff and shake his head like a dog trying to sneeze.

You hear a growl and a chuckle mixed into one as he presses his nose again yours making heat rise to your cheeks, you plant another small loving kiss to his nose causing him to make that noise again.

"You don't like anyone touching your nose hm?" You say through a laugh.

He grumbles and shakes his head as his tail wraps around your leg, you missed that dry feeling against you, how you thought his skin would irritate the fuck out of you it's actually soothing it's a comfort to you.

You place your hand on his cheek, your well everything it's so small compared to his bulky frame. Slowly rubbing his paper thin ears, they're so beautiful in the moonlight, you like playing with his ears on a night they're soft like a rabbits and it always sent him to sleep not long after curled up against you like a clingy cat.

He purrs lowly causing your heartbeat to quicken, leaning in he buries his face in your chest his purring increasing in volume.

You don't let go of his ear as you feel him relax at your touch and the purring turning into a soft breathing.

"He's asleep, didn't take him long to drop off anyways" you think as the feeling of sleep hits you again.

Smiling you kiss him on his head where his spines are, you close your eyes falling asleep feeling much more secure with your monster here with you in bed.

End notes: I was so tempted to make this into a smut but I held off, totally next time though I held off writing Atlas for so long but as soon as I started I couldn't stop everything felt so smooth and easy going no writers block or anything, he's been my most easiest character to write for hands down.

Also sorry it's so short I just wanted to get something out there for him and I honestly didn't have a plot in mind just some night time snuggles. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: None of my characters are to be used as pfps, role playing characters or to be claimed by anyone who isn't me of course, if any are seen using my characters for any of these purposes then action will be taken against you. Fanart is always welcome please pm me so I can properly credit you and if you post it please credit my name as the character's owner it solves all confusion, DO NOT use my writing in any way shape or form and claim it as your own I spend a lot of time on my writing so I don't appreciate having it stolen.


	3. -Kisses and lily pads-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 900+
> 
> Pairing: Atlas x Fem!Reader
> 
> Warnings: mega fluff in this one boys and also description of the female body
> 
> Writer's notes: I know! I know I promised smut! But I got a really good idea from @cookynuts so I couldn't resist. Anyways! Enjoy and feedback is always welcome.

The air is crisp as the sun sets on this warm summers day, you feel the mix of excitement and nervousness pooling in your stomach making you even more energetic.

You can tell Atlas is always wanting to come to the lake by how excited he gets when you mention it.

The dirt road felt long but nice as the dimming sun shines through the trees and painting your features, you think it's best to go at night since it's less people and more privacy.

Atlas stomps behind you it's like the ground shake with every step he takes, he's close behind you towering over you in a protective nature even though he holds an expression of hostility there's still the glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

The water is crystal clear. Lily pads and flower heads glide along the water, it's the most gorgeous lake you have ever seen, you notice small fireflies dancing around the water and flowers creating a quintet of fairy lights.

You're in awe at how breathtaking it is. You feel Atlas press against your back creating that warm fuzzy glow in your heart.

"It's so beautiful Atlas, is this where you've been going on a night?" you turn to face him, you can't hide the tears making an appearance in the corner of your eyes.

He nods leaning down nuzzling his head against yours to comfort you, he hates when you cry. You sniffle nuzzling him back causing him to chatter his teeth in happiness.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you" wrapping your arms around his thick neck your fingers gently scratching his spines.

His chattering becomes louder and his bumpy tongue licks away your tears causing you to laugh softly as it tickles your skin.

You place a kiss on his thin lips holding it for a second then parting.

"Let's get in that water hm? It looks like it'll be warm" you state as you trace shapes along his chest.

You pull away taking his huge hand in yours, his fingers carefully closing around your hand, his scales rubbing against your soft delicate skin. Leading him to the lake you look into the water both of your reflections hitting back at you.

Atlas steps in first the purring indicating it's a lukewarm, the water coats his flesh making his various colours of blue and black glow as the now powerful moonlight ignites the forrest around you, you can't help but let your jaw drop at the sight, his muscles that his skin model so perfectly flexes and his arms seem more bigger with the layer of light surrounding him.

You begin to remove you shirt, slowly undoing the buttons maybe or maybe not putting on a show for your gorgeous creature, letting the material fall to the grass below, you look over at him as his cloudy eyes scan your body. Discarding your lower clothing and throwing it alongside your shirt. Heat rises to your cheeks realising you need to get completely nude since you really don't want to get your underwear wet, that'll be an uncomfortable walk home.

You've been naked in front of him before many of times so why is this so different? Because it's in a romantic setting? Because it's outside and any local dog walker could spot you any moment? Even the thought makes you incredibly embarrassed but also a little excited at getting caught having this creatures hands all over you.

Atlas is always naked it's a good thing he has a sheath to hide his genitalia, he hates you talking about how you sometimes dress him up in ties and little hats, it makes you laugh at the thought.

You take in a deep breath hooking your fingers around the bands of your underwear pulling them down the air washing over you instantly causing goosebumps to appear all over your body, kicking the material off your ankles as you reach behind you fiddling with your bra clasp, the bra coming undone you feel a lot of pressure coming away from your breasts after being trapped in that cloth prison all day.

The grass feels like you're standing on clouds it's so soft and cushioned, slipping the bra from your arms you feel totally exposed, stepping towards the lake edge Atlas swims over to you, he's an excellent swimmer for obvious reasons, the way his body moves under the water it was so majestic. On land he walks in such a clumsy way but he's a natural in water.

He holds his clawed hand out to you wanting to guide you into the water, slipping your hand into his he slowly pulls you in, the water is so warm as it envelops your body making the tips of your hair wet as it floats in the water. You press your body against his pretending to be scared of the water as your thin arms only half way grip onto his body, he places a large hand on the small of your back causing you to jolt slighty as his nails gently scratch your skin. Hiding your face into the thickness of his neck as you feel his swim in a certain direction. You take in his scent, that smell you've become addicted to, the drug that fuels you that you can't get enough of.

He presses a claw gently into your back snapping you out of your daydreaming, pulling away you notice he's grasping a small lotus flower between his fingers, slowly brushing your hair behind your ear he slips the flower at the top of your ear, he chatters at your bright red cheeks. You know he's calling you beautiful in his own ways since he knows your self esteem isn't always the best.

"Your sweetness is going to be the death of me one of these days" you joke as you press your forehead against his.

His arm wraps around your legs lifting you up so you don't strain your neck, your arms snake around his neck again scratching his spines, your lips are so close, almost touching. His breath ghosts against your plump lips.

His head snaps to the side of the lake where a bunch of soft shaped rocks lay, he swims you both over to them, confused about what he's planning you just go with it, the lily pads part away from each other as you cut through their territory, petals sticking to your skin.

He sits you on the rock planting a small kiss to your lips then dives under the water, you see his silhouette swaying under the water, you sit on the rock your legs pressed together as the now chilling air causes you to shiver.

Minutes pass and you begin to worry, what on earth is this man doing? Suddenly bubbles make their way up to surface, they're getting closer to your location.

The water splashes violently as Atlas dives out the water like a dolphin gripping your ankle and silencing your squeals with his lips against yours.

Your heart is pounding against your ribcage as his lips move against yours, gripping the back of his head as he pulls away.

"Atlas you ass you scared me half to death!" You shout through laughter.

He snorts and dives on you against crashing his lips against yours his large frame covers yours.

The walk home would be uncomfortable but not because of the damp clothes

He's going to be the death of you one day.

Disclaimer: None of my characters are to be used as pfps, role playing characters or to be claimed by anyone who isn't me of course, if any are seen using my characters for any of these purposes then action will be taken against you. Fanart is always welcome please pm me so I can properly credit you and if you post it please credit my name as the character's owner it solves all confusion, DO NOT use my writing in any way shape or form and claim it as your own I spend a lot of time on my writing so I don't appreciate having it stolen.


	4. -Let me in-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 800+
> 
> Pairing: Charlie x Fem!reader
> 
> Warnings: hurt feelings, personal emotional issues, trust problems, issues with abandonment, gonna be sad asf boys.
> 
> Writer's notes: Oh boy my first real sad fic, I normally write fluffy romance with smut but Charlie is well me and when I write him he's a reflection of myself so technically I'm exposing myself

There was a boy. Well not a boy or a man not even human, but nevertheless you have your eyes on him, your heart on him, he doesn't know he's too oblivious to know even if you tattooed it on your forehead. He's a grumpy ass but it's what you love about him, under all that rough exterior lies a person with a heart of gold, you just think he's scared and sensitive to the touch like a flame.

The way he hides under that mask, you always love seeing his little rat popping out of his hood to say hello. They're inseparable. You just wish he'd open up to you. To let you love him.

You cherish the small touches he gives you, how he lets you run your fingers through his candy floss feeling beard, how he'll always put his headphones on you to share a good song, how he'll give you his jacket when it's raining, how he'll drop everything to come and comfort you and you can't help but feel loved when his tail rests on your lap. He'd do anything for you, to him you mean everything but it feels like brick wall is between you both all the time and it pains you.

You need to confront him about this. This air tight lid needs to be popped open.

The atmosphere is thick between you both, he's sat back against the sofa, Edi his black and white rat is curled up on his lap, Charlie's sharp nails gently scratching through his fur, you can tell he's uncomfortable and how much he hates confrontation, you hate putting him in this situation you feel so guilty but you can't hide it anymore.

"Charlie I.." You go silent as your words lodge in your throat you had this all planned out and now you're closing up? You feel a surge of anger with yourself.

He looks over you his expression unreadable due to the mask you can only see his thin lips and bushy beard, his eyes completely masked, you feel stressed and pressured as his stare fires into your own.

"I don't understand why you invited me over (Y/N)" he pipes up his voice is wavering but deep.

"Charlie you know how I feel about you" you confess, you're sweating pin balls, the anxiety is growing in your chest.

"I do yes" He nods

I do yes? Is that all? Nothing more?

"So?" You sigh rubbing your temple, your hands are shaking, you're getting cold flashes. God please someone make this go away.

"You can't love me"

It hits you like a punch in the stomach you dread hearing the words that slip from his lips, tears prick your eyes. Why is he doubting you so much? Why can't he just trust you?

"And why not Charlie?" You shout in a harsher tone than you'd want to causing him to flinch sending a pang of guilt through you yet again.

"I can't do it anymore (Y/N) I..don't want to hurt anymore" his voice breaks. You know he's going to cry something you've never seen before and you can't stop your own hot, sticky tears from falling down your cheeks.

"I've been hurt so many times and all I've done is fuck things up, I can't trust anyone, I feel insecure, I feel so second best, everyone who promises they won't leave leaves, the leave me in the dirt like I'm nothing and when I'm actually happy I fuck it up (Y/N) I can't make you happy, I'll just keep hurting you over and over until you leave too, they always say they're not like the rest but they all end up the same" He's broken the wall as tears flush down his face from under his mask dampening his beard, his jaw tightens.

Edi scrambles up his hoodie and onto his shoulder trying to catch the tears that coat Charlie's cheeks with his tiny tongue.

"Let me show you how it can be different Charlie" You sniffle as your eyes sting, wiping your damp cheeks against your jacket.

He stands up quickly coughing as his external gills flick back and forth in a stressful manner, he radiates distress, anger, resentment and all you want to do is take it away, all he's ever done is smile in your presence and never burdened you with his issues, you blame yourself for pushing him over the edge and it sickens you it's like a black pool of ooze coating your tongue.

"I have to go" he says through hiccups of his crying.

Stop him (Y/N)! Say anything! Do anything! But your body freezes up.

"I love you" you squeeze out in a silent broken tone.

"I love you too, I wish things were different (Y/N)" which causes his crying to worsen.

He breaks for the exit your whole body is screaming for you to move and jump on him, beg him not to go, to hold him in your arms but seeing him so vulnerable it's so heartbreaking.

The door slams shut, you lean forward wailing into your hands.

"I wish things were different too" you say while you sob hard alone knowing that he's in too much pain to love you or anyone.

Disclaimer: None of my characters are to be used as pfps, role playing characters or to be claimed by anyone who isn't me of course, if any are seen using my characters for any of these purposes then action will be taken against you. Fanart is always welcome please pm me so I can properly credit you and if you post it please credit my name as the character's owner it solves all confusion, DO NOT use my writing in any way shape or form and claim it as your own I spend a lot of time on my writing so I don't appreciate having it stolen.


	5. -Spices-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Atlas x Fem!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Tooth rotting fluff, curious boy.
> 
> Author's notes: Another addition to the Atlas stories I'm in the mood to write for my fishyman :heart:

The smell of fresh ingredients fill the air as the faint hum of the radio plays in the background, just some soft gentle music to help you relax while cooking.

You're not really a cooking girl to be honest you prefer takeouts to slaving over an oven.

Carefully placing the glass bowls on the counter, you unwrap the condiments such as eggs, butter, paprika, salt and pepper. You hear the ground slightly shake as you measure the butter on the scales.

You smile softly knowing that Atlas has woken up from his bath nap and was most definitely hungry, he gets very animalistic when he's wanting something to chew on, the thought of his wet shimmering scales as he hunts around on all fours growling doesn't help you concentrate. Taking a deep breath you start mixing slowly your wrist already cramping from the odd position you're standing in.

You pretend to not notice the sound of footsteps closing in on you. Even though you don't feel him against you the heat radiating from his body warmth hits your back causing you to shiver. His breath tickling your neck, it's a slow and rhythmic pace.

"Well hello there did you enjoy your bath?" You ask not turning to him just yet as the contents in the bowl are now a smooth mixture.

He huffs closing the distance and rests his head on top of yours, he's still slightly damp but he smells a lot better, he's a little cranky as he yawns loudly his long tongue protruding and stretching outwards. You bet he looks so fucking adorable right now, he always does after he wakes up, he's like a lazy house cat just wanting cuddles and food.

"Soon big guy I promise" You stroke his hand giving it a light squeeze.

You hear a almost silent sniffing sound as he pulls away from you his head high in the air smelling his surroundings. Yep he looks adorable, this half asleep hunk of meat just sniffing and exploring the kitchen, putting his face close to the leftovers on the table that need to go back in the fridge.

You let him adventure around, laughing as he pokes this slippery substance called butter quickly pulling his claw away and licking the unknown thing off frantically, then gagging at the intense taste, shaking his head and sneezing he goes back to running his face along the counter top.

"Having fun there baby?"

You hear him Bruxing his teeth as his nose goes over the pepper. A series of sneezes erupt through the apartment. Sneeze after sneeze, you burst into laughter as he desperately tries to lick it away with his long tongue only to be disgusted by the taste.

Quickly grabbing a cloth and running it under cold water while trying to hold back the laughter you squeeze his arm causing him to look at you, his eyes are watering, his nose leaking and his tongue hanging out, you gently rub the cloth over his nose watching as the fit of sneezing slowly coming to a halt.

After the clean-up you can tell Atlas regrets his decision to go face first into the pepper pot, the food cooking in the oven. Nice few pounds of smoked salmon, you normally only eat one maybe two but Atlas can scoff down a whole tray full and then some.

He's leaning on the counter as you guide your fingers along the spines on his head, they're sharp but firm, they're rough to the touch and sometimes it irritates your skin but the way he melts into your hand is worth every second.

"My brave monster, you handled that like a champ, you'd normally freak out and knock over everything in the apartment" you laugh gently pinching his longest spine.

And just like that he melts into your touch, purring and rubbing himself against your hand.

That night in an oversized apartment there's a woman and her fishman Atlas scoffing down smoked salmon, the tv only being background noise as they enjoy each other's company while the rain taps against the windows lighting up the city for another cozy night in.

Disclaimer: None of my characters are to be used as pfps, role playing characters or to be claimed by anyone who isn't me of course, if any are seen using my characters for any of these purposes then action will be taken against you. Fanart is always welcome please pm me so I can properly credit you and if you post it please credit my name as the character's owner it solves all confusion, DO NOT use my writing in any way shape or form and claim it as your own I spend a lot of time on my writing so I don't appreciate having it stolen.


	6. -New Addition-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: New Addition
> 
> Word count: 600+
> 
> Pairing: Atlas x Fem!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Tooth rotting fluff, Loveable boyo
> 
> Author's notes: Since I love rats I decided to write a short story with them included, enjoy!

The small squeaks and scattering around fill the apartment as the little fur balls get used to their new homes. Two grey and white rats jump from their cage bars, you wonder how Atlas will take the new additions to the house.

 

He'll warm up quick you're sure.

 

Dinner time rolls around and you're busy in the kitchen when you hear a loud growl, dropping the plate carelessly in the sink thinking there's an intruder as you Sprint into the living room picturing the state of the place if Atlas got a hold of them.

 

The panic building in your stomach evaporated as you see Atlas Sat hunched over his face pressed against the cage watching the rats like a hawk. His eyes narrowed his teeth on full view.

 

"Baby they're rats they won't hurt you, they're our new pets you meathead" you laugh walking over to the cage.

 

You unlock the cage door, Atlas is watching every move you make clearly in a threatened mood. The rats gently crawl up your arm their little nails digging into your skin, their whiskers tickling you.

 

Slowly placing them on the floor they sniff around their feet tapping against the wooden flooring their fatty bodies swaying side to side.

 

Atlas crawls on all fours, his face dangerously close to the rats, then the little creature presses his tiny nose against Atlas' giving it a small lick, the big, dangerous fishman jolts back growling bearing his teeth.

 

"Baby he's just curious about you" you laugh.

 

The rats thinking he's playing around start hopping towards him causing Atlas to snap his teeth and knock his clumsy ass into him the rats still running after him happily.

 

Rolling your eyes you continue to cook dinner deciding to leave the cleaning up after you've all settled down.

 

A mountain of food is placed in the middle of the table, hot fumes flying off the food. The rats food pots topped up as well as their water. You wonder where they've gotten to, you haven't heard anymore noise.

 

Fuck please don't say he's killed them.

 

Searching all around the apartment high and low nothing. He's damn huge how can you lose a giant monster like that. His pool was empty so was his play room. Last place was the bedroom you both shared.

 

Slowly pushing open the door little by little you see the long spines covering his back, his face is buried in the pillow, a soft snore is escaping through his lips. The rats, where the fuck are the rats?

 

Not under the bed. Not on your side of the bed. Not in the wardrobe.

 

He's not crushed them has he!?

 

You frantically look under his tail having to use two hands to lift it up, nope, nothing.

 

His thick arm is curled around something, you peak into the gap in his arm and see two puff balls curled up fast asleep against Atlas' neck his chunky arm around them to keep them warm, you smile seeing how adorable this scene, you knew he'd warm up to them eventually, looks like you won't be able to part them now.

 

Grabbing a blanket from the wardrobe you throw it over his body knowing he gets colder in the winter times even for a big guy.

 

Looks like it's dinner time for one today, no matter you'll just take this luxury and snack on the couch being lazy.

 

As midnight hits you feel the want of sleep weighing on your eyelids. Dragging yourself into the bedroom and closing the door behind you, you fall face first into the bed, the mattress shaking slightly at the force.

 

Leaning forward you place a kiss again his forehead, running your fingers through the rat's fur.

 

"Goodnight Handsome, Goodnight my furballs" you say as you drift off the sleep.

 

Disclaimer: None of my characters are to be used as pfps, role playing characters or to be claimed by anyone who isn't me of course, if any are seen using my characters for any of these purposes then action will be taken against you. Fanart is always welcome please pm me so I can properly credit you and if you post it please credit my name as the character's owner it solves all confusion, DO NOT use my writing in any way shape or form and claim it as your own I spend a lot of time on my writing so I don't appreciate having it stolen.


End file.
